


The Beach House

by beebeetypes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), One Shot, Reader-Insert, both characters aged up, fluffy and smutty, like early 20s, nsfw but make it soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeetypes/pseuds/beebeetypes
Summary: You and Zuko love being home. And over the years, the beach house has become one of your favorite places to get away and be together.L = Location
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Changing it up and started writing these as vignettes/one-shots! :)
> 
> This got out of hand with the fluff lol but I enjoyed writing it. Someday soon I'll write something shockingly smutty haha, but for now, I have these little cute images in my head.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

You and Zuko love being home. Especially after long days, when it feels like nothing can beat the comfort of your own bedroom. It has been carefully decorated and curated to be your safe space and retreat from all the pressures of the world. The elegant bed wraps you in warmth, the portraits of your growing family wrap you in happiness. Even the color scheme has come to hold meaning—red for the passion you and Zuko share, gold for the promise of companionship, and of course, white for your new beginnings together. But mostly, being home really just means being together.

The bed sits in the middle of the room, covered with soft silks and pillows. The balcony only a few feet away, but when you leave the doors open, the moonlight floods the room perfectly. One time, while you were cuddled together and laughing, Zuko had pointed out the window and said he loved you more than all the stars in the sky. Prompting you to playfully throw a pillow at him as you tried to call him a sap between giggles. But Zuko, coordinated as ever, captured your wrists in his warm hands first before capturing your lips in a kiss. You remember the way his golden eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter. You told him that may be so, but you loved him even more than all the stars he could _imagine_.

Zuko loved to surprise you by setting a bath for you, lighting some candles, and then taking you to bed after. Time and time again you explored each other all night, relishing in finally being able to spend time together. Here, at home.

But on the other hand, there is also the beach house. Although it had been long empty of any signs of life, it still lived in the crevices of Zuko’s memories. He would become really sad when he thought about the place, but he couldn’t quite let go of it either. You decided to find a way to preserve the childhood memories that made him happy and get rid of the rest. So over the years, you spent quite some time there to remodel it.

The portraits with his mother and his uncle, those you personally framed and displayed. You redesigned the layout, tore down walls and built new ones that actually allowed sunlight into the space. You repainted with soft blues and creams and you even replaced the floors. New floors for a new person taking new steps.

The hard furniture was replaced with more comfortable pieces. And of course, a soft bed was placed in the middle of the master bedroom, overlooking the ocean.

You were a bundle of nerves before showing it to Zuko for the first time. What if he didn’t like the blue? But the whole ride there, he stole small kisses from your lips and told you he knew he would love it because you worked on it. So, you swallowed your fear and tried to steady your hands while you stood behind him and covered his eyes.

“Ready, love?” you asked. He nodded eagerly and you let your hands drop. He looked around with wide eyes. They soon filled with tears when he saw the portraits lined up on the wall. There was Zuko and his mother splashing in the water, Zuko and Uncle Iroh building a sandcastle, and finally, Zuko and you standing side by side on the day of his coronation. You watched as his face broke into a huge smile and he turned to face you. Zuko wrapped you in his arms and hugged you tightly. “Thank you, darling.”

The rest of the tour flew by and ended with you showing off the master bedroom. You sighed in relief when Zuko liked the blue. He said it was peaceful.

Your final surprise was a special hammock you set up by the balcony, for Zuko to relax on. He stood there for a moment, in awe of how you always show your love in ways like this, so thoughtful and caring. Before you know it Zuko gently pulls you into an embrace, kissing you deeply as his hands cup your blushing cheeks.

He only pulls away long enough to say, “It’s time to fill this place with new memories together.” And with a smirk, “Let’s start now.”

And you do. You start filling the place with your love and passion for each other. Here, you can be as loud as you want. Here, you melt into him again and again and again.

Here, with the ocean breeze and sunlight filtering into the room to warm your skin, you think about how there is no other place you’d want to be but right here under him.

Zuko takes him time undressing you. Touching and kissing every inch of your skin that he uncovers. He likes to run the pads of his fingers down your neck, along your thighs, likes to feel the curve of your hips as he pulls you closer to him. And when it’s your turn, you push his hair out of his eyes before kissing him deeply. You kiss him the whole time you undress him, paying special attention to the battle scars scattered along his body.

Soon enough you’re both breathing quickly with desire and your eyes are dark with lust. Zuko pulls you onto his lap to straddle him and he teases your breasts with his tongue and sucks your nipples lightly. You get lost in how good he makes you feel and allow your fingers to get lost in his hair while you start grinding your hips into him. Zuko looks up at you like you’re the most beautiful person he has ever seen. And you swear, sometimes that look is enough to just bring you to tears from the love exploding in your chest.

You push him down onto his back and with one leg on either side of his thigh, continue to move your hips ever so lightly while you trace along the strong muscles on his abdomen. His muscled chest and arms remind you just how sturdy and strong he is. You admire him and can’t help but to kiss along his soft skin, leaving small hickies along your path. He always looks so handsome, you tell him. If he ever tries to argue, you tell him again and again in between scattered kisses on his face until he concedes.

And when he feels like he can’t take anymore teasing, when he needs to have you now, he flips you over and pulls you under him. Zuko looks at you with an intensity that could rival the strength of the entire fire nation. And he kisses the tip of your nose when you nod to signify you are ready.

Zuko enters you gently, always gently. He never wants to hurt you. You both take a second to savor the sensation, for it doesn’t matter how often you do this, every time feels so full of love, you just have to take the moment in.

The slow undulation of his hips feels like heaven. He fills you completely and you both moan against the other and you move your hips back to match his rhythm. You relish in being able to say whatever you want and be as loud as you want. It’s just you and Zuko here.

And when you find yourselves reaching the edge and climaxing together, after you come down from your high and Zuko tucks you against his side, the only thought on your mind is, you could sure get used to this.

Years later, the beach house is filled with laughter, and the distinctive sound of tiny feet fluttering around. The sunlight filters through the windows, adding to the warmth created by your little family’s happiness.

No words can describe the love you feel watching Zuko chase you and your son around the room in a game of tag. He lifts your son into his arms and tickles his sides until the young boy is practically out of breath with laughter. “Looks like daddy caught you, my little dove,” you giggle and open your arms to reach for him. Zuko places him gently back on the floor before giving you the playful grin you so love to see. “And looks like you’re next, darling.” You turn to run, but it doesn’t take more than a couple seconds for Zuko’s arm to wrap around your waist and turn you to face him, placing the sweetest of kisses on your lips.

The summer days are spent like that. Morning walks along the beach, afternoons sitting out on picnic lunches. The evenings are filled with peace and beautiful sunset colors. Just your little family and waves of serenity and budding memories.

Happy tears come when your little boy asks his daddy who the people in the portraits next to his are.

Zuko turns to you with teary eyes, his gaze communicating for him — _Thank you. I can feel at home here._

You reach for his hand and your own gaze answers back— _For you, anything._

And when you watch them lay out in the hammock at sunset, as you hear your beloved husband reading your son a bedtime story, you can’t help but smile because this is one of your favorite places to be. By the ocean. With Zuko. _Home_. 


End file.
